1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf club covers and more particularly to putter covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The putter is regarded by golfers as a most delicate instrument and a precision tool accounting for success or failure on the putting green. For this reason many golfers have tried putters with various sized and shaped heads to obtain improvements in their putting game.
Among the various putters are, what is commonly referred to as, the "center shafted putter" which has the shaft positioned along the putter head rather than at one end thereof as do other golf clubs. Although these putters are called center shafted, the shaft is positioned so that the head projects from either side thereof.
The putter traditionally is the shortest shafted club in the players bag and the club head undergoes contact with the other clubs by the removal of clubs from the bag and general movement of the clubs while being transported over the course.
Although scratches on the putter do not objectively effect the performance of the club, there is a psychological effect on the golfer when he uses a scratched putter since it is considered a precision instrument. Steel headed putters may scratch during use but the problem is severe when brass headed putters are used since brass is substantially softer than steel. The brass putters may dent on the striking face which may adversely effect putter performance.
Therefore, manufacturers of golf accessories have endeavored to provide covers for putters (along with other clubs) to prevent scratching and damage to the putter heads. These putter covers have been effectively employed in end shafted putters but little progress has been made in an effective cover for center shafted putters.
Many covers employ fasteners which tend to wear out, or use loosely fitted material which is readily removed from the putter by withdrawal of other clubs. Exemplary of the prior art putter covers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,072,167; 3,831,652; and 3,938,570.
Thus a putter cover has been desired which is durable, fits snuggly on center shafted putters, is free of fasteners and the like, and is readily attached and removed.
In accordance with the present invention a putter cover with the above desired characteristics is provided.